


Kiss of Truth

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Community: 5trueloves, Community: galorechallenge, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny likes Rogue, and she wants to believe him but she has trouble believing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 5trueloves prompt bad habit and written for galorechallenge prompt Rogue/Johnny - hot, love, touch, &amp; kiss.

"You're really hot-headed, you know that?" Rogue asked, trying to shrug his hand off her shoulders.

"I'm hot and hard all over, Rogue." Johnny Storm stated, grinning suggestively as Rogue looked up at him in annoyance.

"And you do know you can't touch me right? Isn't that against what ya want to do with women?" Rogue questioned, looking away. She liked Johnny… even if he was hot-headed, pig-headed, and was so not her type. Then again, maybe he was sort of her type. But she knew guys like Johnny – they would get with a girl then drop her when he's finished. Not that he really _could_ do that to her – her body would take care of him enough. She of course wished her powers could be anything then what they were, but since they were still the same since her ability first manifested she was stuck in this loop. A loop that caused her to fall in love and never be able to have a nice normal relationship – one filled with touches and kisses.

"I've never found any woman like you before… yeah your powers are a challenge, but that's not why I'm chasing after you Rogue." Johnny started when he stopped her and stood in front of her. The sudden seriousness of Johnny's face and posture surprised Rogue – even battling Doom or Magneto or one of the many other villains, she had never seen Johnny ever that serious. "I really like you Rogue, and I'm sorry for acting how I was… it's a bad habit that I couldn't help but continue it. I'm just not used to being serious, I was never serious about any other girl, Rogue. But I want to be– with you."

Rogue stared at him in surprise, and licked her lips to keep from her jaw to drop. She blinked a few times to see if she was dreaming and Johnny wasn't just confessing what she thought he was. Johnny waited silently, hoping she would finally give him a chance.

"I, uh… I have to think about it, Johnny." Rogue stated finally after a few minutes.

Johnny sighed and nodded in understanding. "Fine… but it would probably be better if you knew exactly how I felt for you and how I'm _not_ joking." He stated before catching Rogue's lips with his own.

Rogue wanted to protest and break off the kiss, but Johnny's thoughts of her and just how much he felt about her stopped her enough to continue the kiss. He pulled away, shaking slightly at her powers side affects.


End file.
